


nothing last forever

by peppermint_07



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_07/pseuds/peppermint_07
Summary: Eunsang and Dongpyo have dated for a few years but they’re still young.





	nothing last forever

**Author's Note:**

> just anything without plot

It has been six hours but Dongpyo still hasn’t replied Eunsang’s messages yet. Eunsang looked at the clock on the wall while fidgeting on his seat. He woke up that morning to seeing Dongpyo already left the house and he didn’t leave any notes either. He wanted to go out and looked for Dongpyo but decided to just wait for him at home. 

Eunsang tried to send a text again. 

“Dongpyo where are you?? Why aren’t you answering my calls and replying my messages.”

Magically a few minutes later, Eunsang finally got a reply from Dongpyo. A short one. 

“Sorry. I’m outside”

“With who?”

“Minhee”

Eunsang surprised a bit after seeing the latest text. He hesitated a while before sending another message. 

“Can we meet tonight? At the usual place, 6pm. There’s something I want to tell you.”

And Dongpyo replied shortly after. 

“Sure. I have something to tell you too.”

Eunsang looked again at the clock. Two hours left before he would meet Dongpyo. 

It wasn’t 6pm yet and Eunsang already arrived at the place he had promised to meet Dongpyo only to be surprised that Dongpyo had arrived too. He only wore casual clothes but that only sufficed to make Eunsang’s heart skipped beats. 

“You’ve arrived early?” Eunsang greeted Dongpyo with a huge smile plastered on his face. 

“I always do.” Dongpyo just responded nonchalantly. 

Eunsang looked at Dongpyo’s arm and he realize that Dongpyo didn’t wear the watch he gave as a gift to Dongpyo for their 2nd anniversary. Dongpyo noticed that and he immediately kept his arm under the table. 

They just ate silently and it seemed like no one intended to initiate a conversation. Eunsang glanced over Dongpyo at times to read his face but Dongpyo kept avoiding his eyes. 

“About the thing that I want to tell you—“

“Let me tell you mine first.” Eunsang haven’t finished his sentence yet but Dongpyo already cut it off. 

Eunsang just smiled bitterly and signaled Dongpyo to begin first. He always gave in to Dongpyo anyways. 

Dongpyo put down the fork on the plate carefully. He clasped both his hands and coughed a bit but still avoiding Eunsang’s eyes. 

“I think, we should stop seeing each other.” Dongpyo began. 

“W—what do you mean?”

“Our relationship. Let’s put an end to this.” Dongpyo said sternly.

Shocked was an understatement. Eunsang was at lost of words. He didn’t expect their meeting supposed-to-be date would turn out like this. 

“B—but why?”

”I just— no longer have a feeling for you.” Dongpyo said while keeping his head down 

“Also, there’s another thing I want to confess.”

Eunsang didn’t say anything and just waited for Dongpyo to continue his sentence. 

“I’m seeing someone else behind your back.”

And suddenly Eunsang felt the whole world around him collapsed. His chest tightened and his heart was about to burst. 

“And— I love him...”

Eunsang didn’t want to hear anything anymore. 

“... very much.”

Dongpyo got up and just murmured a soft  _I’m_ _sorry_ before leaving Eunsang alone. 

Eunsang finally let out the tears that he had kept on holding and the tears streamed down his face non stop. He fished out a red box from his pocket and opened it. 

It was a ring that he wanted to give to Dongpyo for their 1000th day anniversary. He looked out of the window and saw Dongpyo entering someone’s car. 

It was Minhee’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> man I don’t know


End file.
